Pretty Little Cheaters!
by DakotaDaPrincess
Summary: When Hanna discovers some Horrible news -A is the first to know, and talk about it.  Just when Hanna thought things couldnt get worse..they do. What is she gonna do? Do as this  -A says or find a new plan?  AN ORIGINAL STORY. PLEASE R&R. THANKSS!


Pretty Little Cheaters!  
By: Dakotadaprincess Based on: The Pretty Little Liars Series _

~*Chapter:ONE*~ "Hey baby, I missed you." Hanna said smooth and calm. " Hey Love missed you to." Sean replied.  
"Oh man I miss you. I cannot believe you are on vacation for two more weeks! I mean how important is Colorado anyway? Couldn't your parents have left you...you know at home?" Hanna replied clearly depressed. " Uh no Hanna, They couldn't." Sean replied nasty. "Gosh Sean who's been sleeping in your bed your being a real jerk." Hanna said hurt. "Hanna do I have to paint you a picture? My Only grandmother just passed away and I'm getting ready for the funeral. This little 'Vacation' isnt all that fun for me either. Chill out you will see me in two weeks and maybe not even then." Sean said annoyed with her. "Sorry baby I was being selfish, I'm...sorry." She replied with guilt.  
"Never Mind that I have got to go take a shower, I will call you later." "Can I join you?" Hanna said suductively. "Ugh Hanna please." Sean said, he hung up right after.  
"Shit." Hanna said. Hanna laid on her belly deep in thought. "How could I have forgotten about sweet old Grandma passing to the dark, I mean good side. ugh! I ruined it again!" Hanna thought to herself. "Man I wish Ali was here again, maybe she could help me on this. I mean What do I say to hi m?" Hanna thought over , and over again. right then her cell started singing. And I was like OH MY GOSH. Hanna picked it up. Sometimes she didnt answer in time cause she absolutely loves Usher and forgot that means someone wants to talk to her. "Hanna Speaking" "Yes Hanna this is Chase Rew um.. is there anyway you could you know meet me at my house for you know a movie?" Chase mumbled. "Sure, be here in 20 minutes you know where I live right?" Hanna replied cheerful and dazzeled. "okay and yes I know." " Okay see you then buh-byee. " Hanna replied and the hung up.  
her phone rang again only this time it was a text message. Hanna hit READ : Hey Hanna! Watch out, what would Sean think abut your little 'Date'. Would he approve?  
I didn't think so. Hah. Hey Sean I've got something to tell you... I could ruin you.  
-A Hanna gasped. Sh typed in You know nothing. and hit SEND. Hanna looked around the room in terror who could have possibly heard a private conversation? Did Chase tell his friends already? was her window open? just a crack? Hanna jumped when her phone rang again. It was Chase, he was probably here already Hanna thought. "Hi Chase" Hanna said cheerfully and totally normal. "I'm here" He said ang hung up. Hanna flew off her bed and threw off her pj's and put on calvin klein jean shorts and an American Eagle tank top and ran down the stairs. she grabbed her purse and stopped at the mirror'  
to yank the brush through her hair. She slammed the brush down on the hallway table and rushed out the door. She hurried down her front steps and out to Chase's black Mercedes. "Hey Chase whats up" Hanna said as she slid into his car. "Oh not much. So are you ready?" Chase replied enthusiastic.  
"Oh yeah big time." Hanna replied with a grin. Chase pulled out into the street and drove to his house. They talked the whole way there, about ten minutes later Chase pulled into a narrow drive-  
way. "This is it." He said. He hopped out before Hanna had even unbuckeled her seat-belt. He opened the door and Hanna reached for his hand and got out. "." Hanna said blushing.  
Her and Chase went back. He asked her out, she rejected. He asked her out, she rejected. He asks her to prom, she rejects. But other than that they were pretty tight. Hanna followed Chase into his bedroom. She sat down. Why were they here? No T.v, no DVD no nothing. He sat down next to her. He began kissing her lips softly. Hanna kissed him back passionately, He kissed her harder and more fiercely. He started to take off her tank and unbutton her shorts only to reveal a black laced thong and black silk bra. Things were about to get hot and heavy.  



End file.
